kousai Strive
by Lydie haley
Summary: No le importo perder su alma con tal de poseerla, sin embargo el destino lo hará arrepentirse de todo el daño que les hizo a sus dos personas amadas. Sasusaku, Narusaku. Lemon. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este fic **es por puro entretenimiento**

**Este fic contiene lemon y violación (según eso) si no te gusta nada de esto, entonces no lo leas, ya que les puede parecer muy ofensivo.**

Únicamente tendrá 7 u 8 cap. según yo, además de que lo actualizare según la cantidad de rr que reciba.

**Pair's:** _Sasusaku, Narusaku_

Кõûŝăï Şŧŕīvë

Una linda pelirosa terminaba de juntar unas bellotas para la cena, ya estaba anocheciendo por lo tanto ya era muy peligroso que anduviera por el bosque.

Miro para todos lados y le extraño el inmenso silencio que había, no recordaba estar tan lejos de su aldea, volteo para todos lados y no reconoció el paisaje, estaba muy lejos de su aldea, muy adentro del bosque.

Los rayos del sol ya no se veían más que la vislumbre de los mismos. Comenzó a caminar de regreso a su aldea, se sentía angustiada, había algo que no le gustaba y la llevaba a un estado delirante.

Comenzó a correr y por fin llego a su aldea se paró en seco y tiro la canasta que llevaba en sus manos, vio con terror a su alrededor.

Cuerpos inertes por todos lados, las casas en llamas, la sangre corría tal cual ríos, no sabía qué hacer estaba en shock, de repente vio a alguien que estaba en medio de la aldea, estaba de espaldas a ella, pero aún así reconocería su cabello despuntado donde fuera. Corrió hasta él y se quedo a una distancia prudente de él, había algo que le congelaba la sangre.

_-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tienes?-_ mientras comenzaba a temblar, había algo en él que le daba escalofríos.

El chico seguía inmóvil, desde hace mucho que había notado la presencia de la chica, de verdad que los poderes que había obtenido eran grandiosos, la esencia de la chica estaba muy dentro de él. Eso era algo grandioso.

_-Sasuke-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?-_

_-Sakura- _mientras volteaba a ver a la chica que abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

¿Quién era ese que estaba enfrente de ella?, ese no era el Sasuke-kun que ella recordaba, su rostro tenia extrañas manchas negras en la mitad de su cara, sus ojos naturalmente negros, ahora eran de un fuerte color carmín con unas comillas en los mismos, ¿Quién era él, tan parecido pero a la vez tan diferente a Sasuke-kun?

_-¿Q-qué te paso Sasuke-kun?, ¿Por qué estas así?, ¿Qué paso?-_mientras observaba como el chico daba una sonrisa irónica.

_-¿De verdad quieres saber qué tengo?-_la chica tan solo asintió-_veras mi Sakura, resulta que acabo de perder mi alma-_

_-¿Qué?!!!-_estaba hablando en serio, demo…¿Por qué?¿cuándo?, que era lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor_-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?-_

_-Lo que escuchaste, acabo de vender mi alma a cambio de poder- _vio como la chica comenzó a dar torpes pasos hacia atrás y él a su vez avanzaba hacia ella_-¿no me vas a preguntar el por qué?-_

_-¿P-por qué lo hiciste Sasuke-kun?-_

_-Lo hice por ti-_

La pelirosa se quedo en shock, ¿había dicho que por ella?, de verdad que no lo entendía, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho Sasuke-kun para perder su alma?

_-¿P-por mi?-_su espalda había topado con la pared.

El pelinegro camino hasta ella y la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la pared, coloco sus manos a ambos lados de su cara ocasionando el miedo de la misma.

_-Si por ti, tú no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te amo, más sin embargo tú….tú preferiste al idiota de Naruto y no a mí, no sabes todo el sacrificio que hice por ti y tu nunca te pusiste a pensar en mi, despreciaste el inmenso amor que te tenía, la adoración que sentía por ti, por eso al ver que nunca me ibas a hacer caso, decidí vender mi alma al diablo con tal de poseerte y eso es algo que pienso hacer en estos momentos-_

Beso sus labios con fuerza y acerco su cuerpo al de ella, noto como comenzó a sosollar, eso le partió el corazón, pero aun así no iba a dar marcha atrás, ella seria de él sin importar lo que pasara.

La pelirosa comenzó a forcejear con él pero sin ningún éxito, las manos del morenos se paseaban por su cuerpo sin inhibiciones, sentía como el chico presionaba su trasero y acercaba su cuerpo al de él, sentía la excitación del chico y como había cambiado la dirección de sus besos al cuello, apreciaba como le daba en algunas ocasiones mordías, en definitiva se había obsesionado con su trasero, ya que todavía lo seguía apretando y hacia oscilaciones con su cadera notando como su miembro latía y se erguía aún más.

Lamio su cuello y la volvió a besar, solo que ahora la mordía logrando con esta que ella gritara de dolor y él introdujera su lengua explorando la cavidad bucal de la chica, la apoyo aún más contra la pared e intensifico el beso, al instante comenzó a bajar una de sus manos y sujeto fuertemente la pierna de la pelirosa, al intentar acomodarse, la pelirosa le dio un fuerte rodillazo en su parte más sensible, ocasionando que el moreno se separara de sus labios y se doblara de dolor.

La pelirosa vio la oportunidad perfecta para escapar y corrió hacia el bosque, internándose en lo más profundo como la inmensa oscuridad que había a su alrededor, había comenzado a llover, de esta manera se ocultaban a la perfección sus lagrimas, corría lo más rápido que podía.

Volteo para todos lados y no miro nada, se sintió más segura, ahora solo le quedaba esperar hasta que se calmara la lluvia y emprender su marcha hacia la ciudad donde se encontraba Naruto, mas sin embargo _algo _se abalanzó sobre ella ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

_-Ya te lo dije Sakura, tú serás mía quieras o no-_

La pelirosa se quedo seria, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de encontrarla?, si el bosque era inmenso, ni siquiera ella era capaz de saber donde estaba.

_-Por favor Sasuke-kun déjame en paz, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir-_

El moreno tan solo sonrió ocasionando el desconcierto de la chica.

_-¿De verdad crees que me arrepentiría?, no lo creo, por hacerte mía fui capaz de vender mi alma, además de que esto es lo que yo más deseo desde hace muchísimo tiempo aunque…-_al tiempo que con sus rodillas habría las piernas de la pelirosa y le daba un embiste como si ambos no tuvieran ropa-_después de lo que me hiciste, no esperes que sea muy compasivo-_

Comenzó a desgarrar el vestido de la chica, hacer añicos ese pedazo de tela que le impedía su cometido, aventó las tiras a los lados, en pocos momentos ella quedo tan solo con su ropa interior, más sin embargo eso no era suficiente, de un tirón la desprendió del bra y desgarro sus bragas en un instante, se incorporó lo suficiente para poder apreciarla, era hermosa, mucho mejor que en sus sueños.

Con impaciencia se quito su ropa, quedando en similitud de condiciones que la chica, se posicionó entre sus piernas y beso profundamente a la pelirosa, recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos, acariciando sus piernas, sus pechos, mientras hacia fricción en su entrepierna y sentía como ella se encogía.

Por falta de aire se separo de su boca y comenzó a lamer y morder su cuello, su ego subió a los cielos cuando ella comenzó a gemir, independientemente de lo que sintiera, en estos momentos lo deseaba a él.

Lamio y mordisqueo sus pezones hasta que se arto, continuo lamiendo hacia abajo encontrándose con su sexo húmedo, se estremeció al degustar su sabor, continuo acometiendo con su lengua, sentía como la chica se retorcía y sus gemidos lo excitaban aún más y cuando ella llego al orgasmo dejo su trabajo y la observo, su frente perlada de sudor, algunos de sus cabellos pegados en la misma, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y su boca abierta con sus labios rojos e hinchados por la fiereza de sus besos, intentando recuperar el aire que tanto necesitaba.

Abrió sus ojos y miro como al pelinegro le surcaban unas gotas de sudor en su frente, sintió como tomaba una de sus piernas y la posaba por su cintura.

De una sola embestida entro en el cuerpo de la chica, se quedo quieto sintiendo como las paredes de la chica lo aprisionaban y lo acomodaban en su interior, vio como cerró los ojos fuertemente y comenzó a llorar.

Sintió como el moreno acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla, abrió sus ojos y vio como él se acercaba y comenzaba a besarla, solo que ahora lo hacía de una manera tierna y delicada.

Al notar que se relajaba, comenzó a salir del cuerpo de la chica y volver de nuevo a su cuerpo con mas impulso, la pelirosa se alejo de su boca echando la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzando a gemir con más fuerza.

El moreno seguía con sus embestidas, en algunas ocasiones suaves y delicadas, otras fuertes y salvajes, pero en todo momento dedicadas a hacerle perder la cordura de la chica.

Al sentir su orgasmo cerca y el de ella también comenzó a hacer sus embestidas más fuertes y profundas, llego al cielo en el mismo instante que ella, derramando toda su esencia dentro de la pelirosa.

Vio que se acababa de desmayar, de sus ojos azabaches comenzaron a salir lágrimas mientras levantaba el cuerpo de la chica del suelo y la abrazaba fuertemente contra él.

_-Lo siento, lo siento Sakura-_ y le daba un beso en su frente- _yo quise cuidarte más que a nada en este mundo, pero ¿Qué otra forma había si yo nunca iba a poder tener tu corazón?, esto es lo único que podía hacer Sakura, atar tu cuerpo al mío, no tenía ninguna otra opción-_

Mientras que la tormenta aun estaba a su alrededor intentando llevarse los pecados que había cometido el Uchiha y sirviendo de consuelo a la Haruno.

_**XXX000XXX**_

Guau!!!, x fin termine, este es el primer lemon q escribo así que espero sus más sinceras opiniones, dudas, criticas, sugerencias, ya saben cómo pueden ser tomadas en cuenta, además si ya llegaste hasta aquí q te cuesta escribir un pequeño rr y así sabré lo q piensan acerca de mi fic, y lo mejor de todo me haces feliz n.n y d esta manera sigo más pronto con la conti.

Ja nee


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este fic **es por puro entretenimiento**

**Este fic contiene lemon y violación (según eso) si no te gusta nada de esto, entonces no lo leas, ya que les puede parecer muy ofensivo.**

Únicamente tendrá 7 u 8 cap. según yo, además de que lo actualizare según la cantidad de rr que reciba.

**Pair's:** _Sasusaku, Narusaku_

Кõûŝăï Şŧŕīvë

Cap II

·׃۪۫۠Disillusion·׃۪۫۠

Abrió sus ojos y parpadeo confundida, no recordaba donde se encontraba, pero algo la estaba abrazando y sentía una inmensa calidez, de repente recordó todo y se sobresalto intentando moverse pero dos brazos la tenían fuertemente sujeta.

_-Hasta que por fin despiertas_-volteo a verlo con terror-_te desmayaste, aunque es algo comprensible, nunca habías experimentado semejante placer, pero no creas que es el único que te pienso aportar-_ enterrando su cara en el cuello de la pelirosa y mordiendo una marca que le había hecho con anterioridad.

_-Sa-sasuke-kun detente onegai-_ al tiempo que se encogía por las caricias del moreno.

_-Nunca, ahora que obtuve lo que más deseo no pienso detenerme, te enseñare el mayor placer de todos_- mientras la acostaba de nuevo en el suelo y la acariciaba.

La pelirosa tan solo cerró los ojos y viro su rostro hacia un lado dejándose hacer lo que el pelinegro deseaba.

Comenzó a llorar y morderse lo labios para no dejar escapar los gemidos que él le provocaba. Comenzó a recordar cuando eran felices, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun y ella, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado para que ocurriera esto?, nunca habían estado separados y mucho menos se habían ocasionado tanto daño, su amistad era duradera, ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun tenía que echarlo todo a perder?, eso no era justo, una fuerte embestida la saco de sus cavilaciones.

_-¿Sabes?- _la voz ronca del chico le erizo la piel- _quiero que seas tú quien me haga el amor, la que me acaricie de una manera que me haga sentir el paraíso, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a desear cosas_ que nunca podre tener-

Volvió a embestirla con más fuerza, quería llegar a lo más profundo de Sakura, entrelazo sus manos dándole a entender que eran uno solo.

La pelirosa sentía como el chico la embestía de forma más violenta, aunque las caricias que le proporcionaba eran dulces, muy dulces.

Sentía ganas de llorar por las palabras dichas con anterioridad por el pelinegro, la familia del Uchiha había muerto cuando él era muy pequeño, por lo que consideraba a Naruto-kun y a ella como parte de su nueva familia, pero aun así él no tenía ningún derecho de hacer esto.

Un quejido cerca de su oído le indico que el chico había terminado, otra vez.

Sin embargo eso no era suficiente para él, quería mas, mejor dicho él lo quería todo de ella y con esto comenzó a embestir de nuevo en su interior, miro el rostro de la chica que tenía el entrecejo fruncido y tenias sus labios fuertemente apretados en vano intento de callar sus gemidos debido al placer que le estaba proporcionando, se acerco a sus labios y la beso con pasión y recordó la primera vez que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella.

**XXX000XXX**

**Flash back**

Estaban dos niños de aproximadamente 13 años arreglando el corral de los animales, un rubio que se veía muy feliz y un pelinegro que tenía cara de aburrimiento.

_-No deberías de hacer esto, tú eres el dueño de la casa, a mí es al que le pagan por esto-_

_-Eso a mí no me importa Teme, tu eres mi amigo, ¡no!, tu eres como el hermano que nunca tuve-_sonriendo y queriendo abrazar al pelinegro.

_-Usurutankochi ni lo intentes, si lo haces date por muerto-_

_-Jeje-_mientras retrocedía por la amenaza del Uchiha- _no te enojes teme de verdad que eres un amargado Dattebayo, no sé ni por qué yo te soporto-_

Esas palabras le calaron en el alma al pelinegro.

_-No tienes por qué hacerlo, yo nunca te lo pedí-_

El rubio se quedo serio y miro fijamente a su compañero, observo que se quedo muy serio y que en sus ojos azabaches se miraba la inmensa tristeza que había en su interior, sin querer lo había lastimado.

_-No, no me refería a eso bakasuke, yo…..-_se quedo sin palabras, el que podía decirle si nunca había vivido lo que él- _mira-_ apuntando a la puerta del corral- _ahí viene Sakura-chan-_

El pelinegro volteo al lugar donde apuntaba y se quedo sin palabras, la pelirosa se miraba hermosa, era la primera vez que lo notaba, su cabello se movía por el viento y los rayos del sol se reflejaban en sus hebras rosadas, su cuerpo era delgado, estético, que gritaba la necesidad de protección, cuando la chica llego hasta ellos y lo miro fijamente se perdió en sus orbes verdes, que denotaban inocencia al igual que su sonrisa, en ese momento supo que ella era especial.

**End of Flash Back**

**XXX000XXX**

Siguió acometiendo contra el cuerpo de la pelirosa, a su alrededor estaba amaneciendo y las tenues filtraciones de luz resplandecían en el cabello de la chica, sonrió, de verdad que era hermosa, sintió un leve cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre, se acerco a su cuello y lo mordió.

_-Sa-sakura-_ gimió en su oído mordiendo su lóbulo, se quedo quieto disfrutando de las sensaciones que le provocaba estar dentro de de la pelirosa, apoyo su cabeza en sus pechos para poder escuchar los latidos de su corazón y la manera en que el pecho de su mujer subía y bajaba intentando controlar su respiración.

Comenzó a vagar sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica y ella en respuesta comenzar a retorcerse y gemir por lo bajo, sintió como se ponía duro de nuevo y estaba listo para volver a hacerle el amor a la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos, se incorporo y comenzó a embestirla, miro sus orbes jade y sintió una punzada en el corazón, a pesar de que los tenia oscurecidos por el placer, tenía un deje de tristeza que nunca le había visto, ¿sería por lo que él le estaba haciendo o por qué?, la respuesta que obtuvo le lacero el pecho, un solo nombre se le hizo presente, Naruto, sintió como su alma se partía en pedazos, a pesar de todo lo que estaban haciendo, ella aun seguía pensando en el Usurutankochi, comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza, escucho los quejidos de ella, aun no se sentía complacido, recordó todo lo que había hecho, por la estúpida platica que comenzó con todo.

**XXX000XXX**

**Flash Back**

En un hermoso lago se estaban bañando un par de jóvenes, uno de cabello rubio que le aventaba agua a un pelinegro.

_-Ya basta Usurutankochi, si sigues así te voy a agarrar a golpes-_ mientras se alejaba del chico para que no lo mojara

_-Vamos teme, no seas tan amargado, pareces un viejito cascarrabias-_ se comenzaba a acercar al mencionado tirándole más agua

_-Si serás Usurutankochi, ya te lo dije no te me acerques y deja de hacer eso-_ espetando por que el rubio le seguía aventando agua

_-Ya, ya, lo dejare de hacer-_ mientras observaba como el pelinegro se salía del agua y comenzaba a secarse- _¡Teme, no me dejes espérame!-_ comenzando a nadar para llegar a la orilla y ver al pelinegro con la ropa puesta- _hay bakasuke de verdad que eres un amargado, así nunca conseguirás novia-_ mientras se reía del Uchiha que tenía el entrecejo fruncido, se acostó aun riéndose de él

_-¿Cómo si tu tuvieras Usurutankochi? Por que dudo mucho que alguien que tenga cerebro quiera estar a tu lado-_ mientras se acostaba al lado del rubio- _o tiene que estar muy, pero muy desesperada-_

_-Cállate teme te sorprenderías si supieras-_

El Uchiha lo volteo a ver por sus palabras ¿Qué demonios quería decirle?

_-¿A qué te re…-_

_-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?-_ saludo una linda pelirosa interrumpiendo al pelinegro

_-Buenas tardes Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo estás?, te ves hermosa-_ mientras se levantaba del suelo y le daba un beso en la mejilla y se ponía rojo- _¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?-_

_-Lo que pasa Naruto-kun es que Minato-sama anda buscando a Sasuke-kun para no sé qué cosa y me dijo que viniera a avisarle-_

El pelinegro soltó un bufido de hastió mientras se incorporaba, era muy difícil que él viera a la pelirosa, pero que mas podía hacer, ellos dos pertenecían a una clase privilegiada, mientras que él tenía que trabajar para subsistir, se alejo de ellos y se dirigió a la hacienda para seguir cumpliendo con su trabajo.

El moreno se dirigía para su casa, estaba muy cansado y lo único que quería era llegar y tirarse a la cama, en eso estaba cuando al doblar por una esquina, ve a sus dos mejores amigos dándose un beso, se quedo estático y froto sus ojos cerciorándose de que no era una mala jugada debido al sueño que tenia, no, no lo era, Naruto estaba besando a su Sakura, sintió como le comenzaba a dar un dolor en el pecho, cada vez que respiraba se hacía más fuerte, unas ganas inmensas de matar al rubio surgieron dentro de él y no sabía ni que hacer, cerro sus ojos y sonrió irónicamente mientras tomaba otro camino para su hogar.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de pensar que Sakura podía estar interesado en él? Aunque muchos digieran que era hermoso, aun mas que el rubio, este tenía algo que él no, dinero.

Todo funcionaba a través de él, maldijo su suerte y deseo por un solo momento ser y disfrutar lo que el rubio tenia, nunca se había quejado de su suerte, pero que Naruto se quedara con lo que más deseaba, ya era demasiado, él había estado enamorado de la pelirosa desde hace muchos años y en definitiva no importaba lo que pasara, ella seria de él, no le importaba dar su alma al diablo por eso.

_-¿Estás seguro de eso?-_ dijo una voz que lo saco de sus cavilaciones y volteo para todos lados

_-¿Qué?-_ de seguro que era una mala pasada de su mente, no había nadie. Aunque estuviera cerca del bosque no alcanzaba a percibir a alguien, lo más seguro es que fuera su imaginación.

_-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso-_

El moreno volteo a ver donde provenía la voz y se quedo perplejo, un hombre alto, pálido con el cabello negro y con un largo hasta la mitad de la espalda. Cuando vio sus ojos sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, parecía como si estuviera viendo una serpiente, no transmitía nada, vio que estaba vestido con un ahori blanco y pantalón negro y un cinto extraño en color purpura, además una serpiente estaba enredada en su brazo izquierdo y posaba su cabeza en su hombro derecho ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?

_-¿Qué quién soy?, fuiste tú quien me invoco, así que no entiendo el por qué de tu pregunta-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_ dijo el chico sin entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo el extraño.

_-Humanos_- dijo con desprecio- ¿_Qué no estabas diciendo que por poseer a esa mujer serias capaz de dar tú alma?-_

Él cómo demonios sabía lo que estaba pensando y sobre todo, como sabía lo que estaba dispuesto a dar a cambio por Sakura.

_-¿Qué como lo sé? Eso es muy fácil, cuando te interesas en alguien investigas todo sobre él, además en esta-_ volteo a todos lados mitrando con desprecio el lugar- _aldea, tu eres el único que vale la pena, estoy muy interesado en tu alma, así que ¿hacemos el trato?-_

_-¿Quien me cerciorara que después de hacer el trato voy a poder obtener lo que tanto deseo?-_

_-De verdad que eres muy listo chico, me interesas aun mas, ¿sabes? Me conviene tenerte de mi lado, te ofrezco todo el podes que tengo con tal de que estés de mi parte, tú tienes un gran porvenir-_

El pelinegro se quedo pensando, la verdad que ese un gran trato, todo el poder que quisiera y dejar esa estúpida aldea, pero….¿Y Sakura? ¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Con ese poder qué le estaban ofreciendo sería capaz de hacer que le correspondiera?

_-Lo pensare_- le dijo el pelinegro

_-Muy bien, te doy hasta mañana-_

_-¿Y cómo te invoco o qué?-_

_-Tú no ocupas de hacer semejante idiotez, únicamente ve a un lugar_ _donde no haya nadie y apareceré ante ti-_ mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el bosque- _por cierto_- volteando a verlo- _si amas a esa mujer actúa rápido-_ desapareció al instante.

'Si amas a esa mujer actúa rápido' ¿a qué se refería?, con todo lo que había pasado no sabía ni que hacer.

Comenzó a caminar a su casa y volteo a ver la luna, ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? Llego a su casa e ingreso a la misma, no se sorprendió por la soledad que se sentía en ella se acostó y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

Hasta el día de hoy nunca recordaba ver alguna actitud extraña de la chica hacia el rubio, de hecho…...hasta la noche de hoy los había visto juntos ¿Qué demonios había pasado para que la chica anduviera con Usurutankochi? Sonrió de manera irónica mientras se daba la vuelta y abrazaba una almohada, Tikamaru el padre de Sakura, era muy interesado así que lo creía capaz de venderla por dinero siguió pensando y dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que por fin se quedo dormido.

Unas fuertes golpes lo despertaron, se incorporo y abrió la puerta, al ver a Naruto recordó todo lo de anoche y le dieron ganas de matarlo a golpees.

_-¿Qué demonios quieres?-_

_-Pero que genio teme, yo que vengo a avisarte que me voy de la aldea por una semana y tú, ¿así me recibes?, de verdad que eres un desconsiderado-_

_-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con que te largues de la aldea?- mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta- a mi no me sirve de nada-_

_-Teme eres un mal amigo, que no ves que yo, tu "hermano" se va de la aldea y deja a su amada Sakura-chan sola-_

_-¿Tu amada Sakura-chan?-_

El rubio parpadeo un par de veces, noto como la voz del moreno era áspera y fría, bueno, más que de costumbre era como si él…...no, Sasuke no sería capaz de pensar eso, ¿o sí?

_-Sasuke-_ el aludido lo miro sorprendido, el rubio casi nunca le hablaba por su nombre- _yo se que tenemos muchos años de amistad, pero eso que tú sientes no puede ser-_

El Uchiha se tenso al escuchar esto último, ¿acaso Naruto sabia acerca de sus sentimientos?

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_

_-Bueno, a que tú….tú….tú estas enamorado de mi teme-_

_-¡¿QUÉ?!-_ grito el pelinegro dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

_-¿Por qué me pegas? Me dolió-_ sobándose su cabeza.

_-Por la idiotez que acabas de decir, ¿de verdad crees que yo estaba enamorado de ti?- _miro al rubio con todo el odio que tenia hacia su persona.

_-Bueno, bueno, ya sé que no es cierto, pero no venía a eso-_ poniéndose serio, cosa rara en él- _lo que te vengo a pedir es que cuides a Sakura-chan mientras no estoy-_

_-¿Le pasa algo?-_

_-No, no le pasa nada, pero a lo que me refiero es que se va a quedar sola y bueno, no es lo adecuado que se vaya su futuro esposo por una semana, no es lo correcto-_

El chico se comenzó a alterar y apretó fuertemente sus puños. Se iba a casar, ¡maldita sea! Y él no era capaz de hacer algo, ¿pero qué podía hacer?

_-Teme, ¿Por qué te quedas callado?, no me piensas hacer ese favor, te lo estoy pidiendo como amigo- _el rubio no lo entendía, ¿Por qué no era capaz de hacerle ese favor?- _¿Si lo harás?-_

_-Está bien teme, yo la voy a proteger de los demás-_

_-¿Me lo prometes?-_

_-Sí, te lo juro-_

_-Eres genial teme- _mientras lo abrazaba- _muchísimas gracias bakasuke-_

_-Usurutankochi, si no me sueltas…- _

El rubio soltó al moreno rápidamente mientras comenzaba a reírse y pasarse una mano por su cabellera.

_-No es para tanto bakasuke, pero en serio gracias ¡eh!, no sabría que hacer sin ti, no pude evitar esta salida pero gracias a kami estas tú, mi hermano, aunque gruñón, pero me estimas mucho, bueno-_ volteando a ver el sol- _ya es muy tarde, nos vemos en una semana y te platico todo lo que paso teme, adiós, cuídate y no lo olvides, cuida a Sakura-chan como a tú vida-_

El moreno observo como el rubio se subía a la carreta y emprendía el viaje, cerró la puerta con furia y apoyo su frente en la misma, mordiéndose los labios y apretando sus puños aguantándose las ganas de matar a su amigo.

_-Parece que hoy no estamos de buen humor-_ dijo una voz a su espalda, no ocupaba de voltear para saber quién era.

_-¿Qué quieres?-_

_-Parece que hoy no es nuestro mejor día, pero yo no soy el que quiere poseer a una mujer ¿o sí?-_

El moreno noto el tono irónico y soltó una exhalación, se volteo y lo vio sentado en una silla que estaba a un lado de la chimenea, por lo que camino hasta sentarse cerca de él, lo miro fijamente y vio como ese sujeto sonreía.

-_Hmp-_

_-¿Hmp? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Sí? ¿No?, ¿Qué demonios significa eso?- _miro al chico que no había emitido ninguna palabra, masajeo sus sienes para intentar tranquilizar su mal humor, ya que por esto no quería poner en su contra a ese chico que tanto le convenía- _bien, no comenzamos de la mejor manera, mi nombre es Orochimaru, soy el ÚNICO que te puede dar el poder para conseguir tú objetivo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_

_-Sasuke-_

_-Muy bien Sasuke-chan- _el moreno soltó un gruñido por el sufijo- _ya veo que no te gusta que te hablen de esa manera, está bien Sasuke-san, ya lo pensaste bien, ¿Qué decidiste?-_

_-Que no-_

_-¡¿Cómo que no?!-_ hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tranquilizarse, maldito mocoso, ¿Quién se creía que era para no aceptar su oferta?- _a ver, explícame el por qué-_

_-Pues si hablo con Sakura, tal vez entre en razón-_

Hubo un incomodo silencio, el moreno no entendía por qué tanta insistencia de esa serpiente.

_-Está bien, si quieres hablar con esa mujer pero dudo mucho que cambie de decisión, ella está completamente enamorada de ese rubio sin cerebro y para serte sincero no creo que le convenga mucho dejar el oro por el barro, así que si quieres perder tu tiempo, haz lo que quieras-_

Al escuchar esto el Uchiha se levanto enojado y le aventó la silla en la que estaba sentado, el demonio tan solo lo esquivo, acudiendo a todo su autocontrol para no matar a ese mocoso.

_-Yo no tengo la culpa de decirte la verdad que tú no quieres comprender, sino haces ese trato, tú querida Sakura-chan nunca será tuya, tú vivirás como siempre y vas a ver por toda tú vida como tú "amigo" es el que duerme con ella y hace todos tus sueños realidad-_

El moreno se enojo mas, era cierto todo lo que decía y le dolía reconocer la realidad, cuando se tranquilizo volteo a verlo, tenía una sonrisa cínica que le daba asco, sin embargo, por su Sakura sería capaz de todo.

_-Acepto-_

_-Que bien, excelente decisión-_ mientras se acercaba al chico- _ahora relájate-_

Bajo un poco la camisa del Uchiha dejando descubierto su hombro y lo mordió, lo escucho gritar pero no le importo, lo mordió con más fuerza, faltaba poco, se separo de él y lo agarro para que no cayera de lleno sobre el piso, lo acostó en la cama y miraba como comenzaba a emerger el sello y las tres comas invertidas giraban ocasionando que el chico se retorciera de dolor, bufo molesto lo creía más fuerte.

Se enfado de estar sin hacer nada y comenzó a caminar hacia el librero que estaba al costado derecho de la cama, miro los libros, ninguno le llamo la atención, en eso estaba cuando miro unas hojas entre dos libros, volteo a ver al moreno y lo vio retorcerse de dolor, soltó un suspiro, tomo las hojas y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y soltó una sonrisa, si esa era la tal Sakura ahora entendía por qué el chico había sido capaz de vender su alma, tenía que admitir que esa chica era hermosa, había algo en su rostro que llamaba la atención, aunque no sabía qué.

Se regreso con todo y los dibujos en mano y se sentó a un lado de los pies del Uchiha, analizaba dibujo tras dibujo hasta que encontró el motivo, ella tenía una mirada inocente y dulce que sacaba el instinto protector de los hombres, pero tenía que haber algo más, no creía que Sasuke fuera del tipo de hombre sentimental, lo miro y vio que su respiración comenzaba a regularse y que en su rostro ya se marcaban unas líneas oscuras.

El chico abrió los ojos y se llevo una mano a su frente apretándola para disminuir el inmenso dolor de cabeza que sentía.

_-Hasta que por fin despiertas-_ escucho decir a alguien, lo miro y lo vio con sus dibujos de Sakura.

_-No los toques-_ ¿Quién se creía que era él para tocarlos?

_-Ya ya, no tenía nada mejor que hacer-_ los dejo a un lado- _aunque es muy hermosa-_

_-Hmp-_ lo miro con recelo, a él qué demonios le importaba si su Sakura era hermosa o no.

_-Ya estamos de tan buen humor como antes_- no consiguió ninguna reacción en el moreno- _bueno, la parte del trato ya se cumplió, ahora eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, por cierto, si respiras profundamente olerás un inmenso perfume de cerezos, esa es la esencia de tu niña, yo ya no puedo leer tu mente, así que cuando te ocupe te buscare, así que disfruta de tú Sakura-_ al tiempo que desaparecía.

El moreno se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a un espejo, se sorprendió al ver su reflejo, unos ojos carmesí le devolvieron la mirada, su rostro tenias unas líneas negras, las toco con sus dedos pero no sentía nada fuera de lo normal, dirigió su vista a su cuelo y miro las comas invertidas.

Él ya no era humano, se dirigió de nuevo a su cama y tomo los dibujos de Sakura, ya no había retorno para él.

Sentía diferente su cuerpo, recordó lo que le había dicho la serpiente, inhalo profundamente y detecto la esencia de la chica, estaba lejos, lo más seguro que en el bosque, guardo su olor en su memoria olfativa, cerró los ojos y decidió que era hora de vengarse de todos en esa aldea, ya que ninguno fue capaz de ayudarlo cuando él más lo necesitaba, Sakura tenía que regresar y cuando lo hiciera no iba a ver nadie que impidiera que ella fuera de él.

**End of Flash Back**

**XXX000XXX**

Cerró sus ojos con furia y embistió por última vez el cuerpo de la chica llegando al clímax igual que ella.

Se acostó sobre ella y escondió su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Lo único que escuchaba era la respiración entre cortada de ambos, solo necesitaba descansar para seguir disfrutando de la chica.

La pelirosa volteo al cielo en donde ya se distinguían los rayos del sol anunciando un nuevo día, sentía el cuerpo del chico sobre el de ella, él estaba aún dentro de ella, pero aun así no tenía fuerzas para quitárselo de encima, tan solo esperaba que se aburriera y la dejara en paz, ya lo había intentado con palabras, golpes, sin embargo él seguía con lo mismo, tarde o temprano se cansaría y ahí seguramente que si la dejaría en paz.

Sasuke se levanto un poco y apoyo su peso sobre sus antebrazos, la miro fijamente, definitivamente nunca se cansaría de hacerlo, no se quería separar de ella nunca, podría estar de esta manera por toda la eternidad con su Sakura, porque ella ya era de él, no importaba quien digiera lo contrario, ella era suya en cuerpo y alma, el cuerpo de la pelirosa se había amoldado al suyo, eran uno y no importaba lo que pasara, él sería el único que lo iba a disfrutar.

Tomo su cara entre sus manos y la beso tiernamente, hizo un camino de besos hasta llegar a su lóbulo donde lo mordió suavemente provocando un suspiro en la pelirosa.

_-Te amo-_ le dijo en el momento de comenzar a embestir de nuevo en su interior.

**XXX000XXX**

_**10 días después. **_

Un hermoso rubio estaba por llegar a su aldea, aun no podía creer todo lo que le había pasado, todo por ayudar a un viejo pervertido, no podía esperar para contárselo al Baka y a Sakura-chan.

No podía creer la buena suerte que tenía, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y cerró los ojos y comenzó a inspirar el olor a ¿animal muerto qué estaba a su alrededor?, abrió los ojos y comenzó a temblar.

Toda su aldea estaba destruida, desmonto rápido del caballo y corrió a su casa, vio a toda su familia junto con la servidumbre muerta, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar ¿Quién podría haber sido tan desgraciado para poder haber hecho eso?, apretó fuertemente el dije que traía y comenzó a concentrarse en buscar a sus amigos, hasta que por fin los encontró, estaban en un lugar muy apartado de su aldea.

Se levanto y se seco sus lagrimas, sonrió, el teme había hecho lo que le prometió, cuido de Sakura-chan, lo más seguro es que al ver que atacaban su aldea, Sasuke agarro a Sakura y se internaron en el bosque para evitar que a ellos también los mataran, después ellos regresarían y estarían junto los tres como antes.

_-De verdad que eres muy listo bakasuke-_ dijo mientras comenzaba a correr para poder ver a sus amigos.

A lo lejos vio un bulto y no esperaba llegar para poder abrazarlos.

_-¡__Teme, Sakura-chan__!- _grito, mientras levantaba y movía una de sus manos para que lo reconocieran.

Sin embargo al llegar hasta ellos se quedo en shock debido a lo que vio, el teme estaba besando a Sakura-chan y ambos estaban desnudos y en el suelo.

_-¿Sa-sasuke?-_ pregunto el chico cerciorándose que lo que estaba pasando frente a él fuera cierto.

Le pareció escuchar la voz del Usurutankochi llamándolo a él y a Sakura, no le dio importancia, embistió por última vez el cuerpo de la chica y la beso profundamente explorando esa cavidad tan adictiva, la beso como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, la apretó más fuerte contra sí y la beso con mayor pasión y fiereza, fue ahí cuando escucho detrás de él la voz del Usurutankochi llamándolo por su nombre, se separo de los labios de la pelirosa y lo vio, estaba temblando, con la boca abierta queriendo decirle algo sin embargo no emitía ningún sonido, soltó a la pelirosa y después de tantos días por fin salió de la chica.

Se incorporo por completo y al momento de hacerlo ya estaba vestido, se quito su capa y cubrió el cuerpo de la pelirosa, que sujeto la capa con más fuerza, el moreno le dio un beso en la frente y se dio la vuelta para encarar al rubio.

_-Usurutankochi-_

Al escucharlo se estremeció por el tono de voz del Uchiha, levanto su vista y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver los ojos de su amigo, eran de color carmín, ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Por qué él tenía esos ojos?, vio como le dedicaba una sonrisa irónica, ¿Qué había pasado para qué su amigo estuviera de esa forma?, volteo a ver a la pelirosa y apretó fuertemente su puño, la chica tenía su vista en el suelo y temblaba ligeramente, claro indicio de que estaba llorando, volteo a ver al moreno y lo miro con todo el odio que tenia hacia su persona.

_-Teme ¿Qué demonios has hecho?-_

_-Nada que te importe-_

_-¿T-tú por qué tienes esos ojos tan extraños?-_

_-Porque es la prueba del poder que ahora poseo-_

El rubio empuño con mayor fuerza su mano al comprender lo dicho por el pelinegro ¿poder?, entonces…eso quería decir que él…él…

_-¿Mataste a todas las personas de nuestra aldea?-_

_-Sí-_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando controlar las lagrimas que querían salir de ellos, Sasuke, su amigo, la persona que él consideraba su hermano, había matado a sus padres y a todas las personas que él amaba y conocía, abrió sus ojos y miro a la pelirosa, ese maldito bastardo la había lastimado, nunca se lo perdonaría.

_-Sasuke-_ el moreno lo vio- _créeme que nunca te hubiera creído capaz de llegar tan lejos, te juro que hare que pagues por todo lo que has hecho y no tomare en cuenta todo lo que hemos vivido, de ahora en adelante te odiare por sobre todas las cosas-_

El moreno sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

_-Me parece perfecto Usurutankochi-_ vio como el rubio miraba a su Sakura como esperando algo- _y ella_- obteniendo la atención del chico- _es mía, solo mía-_

Al escuchar lo último el rubio se abalanzó contra el moreno con toda la fuerza que poseía.

La pelirosa sujeto con más fuerza la capa que cubría su desnudez, por fin había dejado de llorar y comenzó a prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y fue cuando escucho un ruido extraño, como el sonido de una parvada de pájaros, elevo su mirada y vio como tanto Sasuke y Naruto estaban parados en la rama de unos árboles, con una distancia prudente entre ellos y ambos con poderes extraños en sus manos.

Dejo de respirar en el instante en que se abalanzaron contra el otro, 'se iban a matar' eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

_-Si los amas-_ escucho decir a alguien a su lado- _no dejes que mueran-_

Su cuerpo reacciono solo y corrió tan fuerte como pudo, quedando ella en medio de ellos y escucho como ambos le gritaban sabe qué cosa, los miro y les sonrió, cerró los ojos en el instante que sintió un inmenso dolor por todo el cuerpo y ya no supo más.

**XXX000XXX**

Sé que me tarde bastante en actualizar pero he tenido muxos problemas y l verdad no quería actualizar algo q no me convenciera……. Asi que onegai reviews, k ellos me inspiro y muxas gracias a estas personas n.n

Cielo Rosa

marvin-uchiha

Atori-chan

DaneIi

Iiiliannahyuga

Midori miu*

Maluzaa

SakuraMaya

tatihime!

Ikamari

love

LunaSuk-chan

Leonardo

Lili

leah-fedric

saku saku uchiha

kaoru-uchiha

gracias por leer mi fic y a las personas q lo leen y no me dejan rr y me agregan a sus favoritos muxas gracias, aunq d verdad me gustaría saber su opinión y lo q cambiara en el fic, además no t toma ni 5 min. Y me haces feliz… cuídense muxo y a disfrutar las vacaciones xP

«¨ Şăŝûśàķū 4 Ëvεř¨» _nunca lo olviden n.n_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este fic **es por puro entretenimiento**

**Dedicación especial: **a mi muzo, a ti niño lindo, gracias x apoyarme en todo, te quiero a morir n.n, aunque seas un maldito bipolar, aun así te quiero un montón :3 y sabes que te extraño un buen, ya te quero ver….. solo tú sabes lo que hay dentro de mí, por esto y muxo mas te quiero a morir.

Y antes que nada una disculpa, tenia medio abandonado este fic, pero las que me conocen, saben que he tenido muchos problemas, tanto familiares como de salud, así que espero que disfruten este cap tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo.

**Pair's:** _Sasusaku, Narusaku_

Кõûŝăï Şŧŕīvë

Cap III

·׃۪۫۠Reincarnation·׃۪۫۠

Un hermoso moreno se despertó sudando y respirando con dificultad.

―_Demonios―_ dijo mientras se tocaba la frente con la mano y se desplomaba de nuevo en la cama, giro su rostro y vio por la ventana, estaba lloviendo, soltó un suspiro, había recordado todo lo que había hecho hace 500 años, su Sakura se había interpuesto para que ninguno de los dos se matara.

No lo podía creer, había perdido su alma para poder estar con ella por toda la eternidad, pero ella decidió salvarlos, se sentía impotente.

Tanto el usurutankochi como él habían hecho hasta lo imposible por salvarla, los poderes de ambos solo consiguieron hacer una recuperación de su cuerpo, pero su alma no lograron reintegrarla.

El moreno aventó con hastió la sabana que lo cubría, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a _**ese**_ lugar que únicamente podía estar él, en el fondo de su habitación había un árbol seco que tenía un hueco donde se encontraba _**su**_ tesoro, el cuerpo de Sakura, a sus pies había un pequeño rio, recordándole cuando la tuvo por primera vez entre sus brazos.

Se acercó a ella y le acaricio con ternura su mejilla, era hermosa, nunca dejaría de admirarla, la amaba en demasía, acaricio su cabello y se enredo entre sus dedos sus hebras rosadas, escucho el sonido de la puerta, ya era hora, le dio un beso en los labios y toco por última vez con delicadeza su mejilla.

Se dio un baño y se cambio, salió de su cuarto para dirigirse al salón principal donde daría inicio de sus labores como demonio, ya que era el segundo al mando.

Cuando ingreso al salón dos mujeres corrieron y se sujetaron fuertemente de sus brazos, las miro con hastió, pero no le quedaba nada más que hacer, ya que tanto la rubia como la pelirroja eran sus amantes, así que sin tomarlas en cuenta siguió su camino sintiendo la mirada de envidia de sus compañeros, ya que las mujeres que se encontraban a su lado eran las mujeres más hermosas de ese lugar, se soltó de ellas y comenzó a caminar.

―_Sasuke-sama―_ el aludido se dio la vuelta para ver quien le hablaba, un chico de cabello blanco y gran abrigo.

―_¿Qué quieres Suigetzu?―_

―_Bueno Sasuke-sama lo que pasa es que hemos encontrado una presencia muy similar a la de "ella"―_

El Uchiha no pudo evitar sonreír, su Sakura había reencarnado, por fin después de tantos años por fin estarían juntos y esta vez se aseguraría que fuera para siempre, con esto decidió ir a hacer sus pendientes para poder salir en busca de su Sakura.

―_¡Sasuke!―_ gritó la pelirroja viendo con odio a Suigetzu, maldita niña pelo de chicle, a pesar de estar tantos años muerta él aún seguía amándola.

―_No te pongas así Zorra, ya sabes que mi Sasu es así―_

―_¡Cállate rubia cerda! No es __**tu**__ Sasu sino __**mi **__Sasuke-kun ¿Qué no ves lo que está pasando o qué?―_

―_Por supuesto que lo veo, pero va a resultar ser una falsa alarma como todas las demás, él se enojara y luego volverá a usar nuestros cuerpos para soltar toda la frustración que trae encima y todo será como antes―_

La pelirroja se quedo seria analizando lo que su compañera le había dicho ¡claro, tenía razón! Eso ya había pasado varias veces y en todas solo eran una falsa alarma y ocurría todo lo que la rubia había dicho, no tenía por qué preocuparse, todo sucedería como antes y estaría en los brazos de su querido Sasu-chan, aunque la rubia cerda también era su amante, era una verdadera delicia estar entre sus brazos, aunque gimiera el nombre de otra, cerro su puño con frustración y volteo a ver a la rubia.

―_No te pongas así Karin―_ soltando un suspiro― _esa es la única forma en que lo podemos tener―_

―_Si ya lo sé, ¿pero qué tú no tienes celos o qué? Como es posible que prefiera a esa maldita niña chiclosa que por cierto ya está muerta y mientras disfruta con nosotras cierra los ojos y gime el nombre de esa desgraciada―_

Una fuerte sonrisa hizo que se sintiera mas enojada de lo que ya se encontraba, volteo a ver al peliblanco y al encontrarlo con esa sonrisa irónica lo miro con todo el odio que sentía hacia su persona.

―_¿De qué te ríes?―_ inquirió la rubia.

―_De nada Ino, solo que ustedes dos me dan lastima―_

― _¿Por qué demonios te damos lastima?—_acotó la rubia.

―_Porque no importa lo que hagan ustedes no van a obtener el corazón de Sasuke, él ya lo regalo y su dueña esta por volver a reclamarlo y si yo fuera ustedes buscaría un lugar al cual irme porque dudo mucho que Sasuke las quiera tener cerca de él, porque no le interesan por otra cosa que no sea lo que está entre sus piernas―_

―_¡Ya lárgate!―_ gritó Karin, de verdad que ese chico la sacaba de sus casillas, sentía un odio por él que casi lo podía compara con lo que sentía por esa maldita mocosa, es que saber que el chico que amas está enamorado de otra y piensa siempre en ellas es demasiado.

―_Bueno, bueno, me voy, pero aun así lo que dije no es mentira y ustedes lo saben, pero allá ustedes si creen las tonterías que piensan―_ soltando una carcajada y largándose del lugar.

―_¡Imbécil!―_ gritó la rubia mientras le lanzaba un jarrón a la puerta que el chico había cerrado.

―_Cálmate cerda, si sigues con el ceño fruncido te van a salir más arrugas de las que ya tienes―_

―_Tienes razón―_ volteo a ver a la pelirroja y se forzaba para brindarle una sonrisa― _¡ah, ya sé que te paso! Con razón estas así y yo que creía que era por una enfermedad―_

―_¿Qué dijiste rubia baka?―_

―_Lo que escuchaste pelifiera―_

Y siguieron insultándose y teniendo una de sus tantas peleas sin sentido.

**0o0o0o0o**

Un hermoso rubio estaba comiendo ramen feliz, ese día en especial estaba más que rico, bueno, la verdad es que siempre estaba muy bien pero ese día era diferente, no sabía porque, pero era algo diferente a otros días, estaba por ordenar otro pote cuando le dieron un "pequeño" zape.

―_¿Qué?―_ volteándose a ver a su agresor― _¿Por qué ero-senin? ¿Qué hice hoy? Dattebayo―_

―_Si sigues comiendo de esa manera te vas a matar, mocoso idiota ponte a trabajar―_

―_¿Trabajar? Que yo sepa no me han dado ninguna misión, los dampari no han hecho ningún movimiento y estamos en grandes momentos de paz, por lo tanto no tengo nada que hacer―_

―_Si lo vez de esa manera, pero au no puedo creer que siendo un mocoso tan idiota seas un arcángel―_

―_pues ya lo vez, sino fuera por ti no lo fuera, es más, ni siquiera estuviera vivo, el teme me hubiera matado―_ termino con hilo de voz y reflejando su tristeza en sus ojos azules.

El peliblanco miro con tristeza a su discípulo, a pesar del tiempo, él seguía pensando en el bastardo ese que le desgració su vida por completo, el rubio lo tenía todo para ser feliz, una familia que lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, un futuro prospero y lo más importante, tenia al amor de su vida, aun recordaba como hablaba de ella la primera vez que lo conoció, esa emoción innata, el inmenso cariño que denotaban sus palabras y como sus ojos azules brillaban cada vez que mencionaba su nombre.

Pero aun así, el destino tenía algo diferente para él, de su familia no quedaba nada, de su inmenso amor solo el recuerdo y de aquel que consideraba casi su hermano un resentimiento y una tristeza que era muy difícil de olvidar, pero aun así con su alma en pedazos estaba en busca de la felicidad de los demás.

―_De verdad que eres único Naruto―_ mencionó el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

―_¿Y eso por qué Dattebayo?― _dijo el rubio extrañado.

―_No por nada―_ mientras negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a reír― _pero de verdad que eres un idiota―_

―_¿Cómo que un idiota? Yo solo hago lo que tú dices ero-senin―_

―_Que no me digas así mocoso idiota, no soy un pervertido, tan solo una persona con intereses diferentes a los demás y mucha curiosidad―_

―_Dile como quieras, pero el resultado es el mismo, sigues siendo un pervertido―_

―_Vete de aquí ahora mismo antes de que te mate rubio son cerebro―_ grito Jiraya.

El rubio comenzó a reír con más fuerza e hizo lo que le ordenaban, después de todo por el momento no tenía ninguna obligación que cumplir.

**0o0o0o0o**

Una linda morena de cabello largo miraba con gran admiración en sus ojos color perlados los distintos animales que había en el zoológico.

Era muy extraño que su padre decidiera salir de paseo, pero aún así estaba dispuesta a disfrutar el más mínimo instante.

Con tan solo 16 años tenía una gran belleza o por lo menos ero era lo que siempre le decían las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, pero ella no lo creía, era demasiado tímida así que si le decían esas cosas se sonrojaba más que de costumbre y bajaba su vista ya que se sentía un poco mejor les devolvía el cumplido con una sonrisa.

Miro a su alrededor y dio una sonrisa sincera, era muy hermoso el lugar en donde se encontraba, si por ella fuera, se quedaría ahí por siempre, ya que le encantaba cuidar a los animales.

―_¡Hina!―_ gritó su hermana.

La chica miro hacia el lugar en donde escucho la voz, sonrió y camino, cuando sintió que algo la observaba, voltio instintivamente a un árbol pero parecía que no había nada, aún así sentía que algo la vigilaba muy de cerca, camino muy despacio, aun con la intriga y la sensación de que algo la estaba observando.

―_Hina ¿Qué tienes?―_

―_N-nada Hanabi ¿Por qué lo dices?―_

―_Lo que pasa es que estas muy pálida, bueno, más que de costumbre― _menciono su hermana.

―_N-no es na-nada Hanabi― _mientras le brindaba una sonrisa nerviosa― _por cierto ¿no ves nada en aquel árbol?―_

―_¿En cuál?―_

―_En ese―_ apuntando el árbol.

―_Mmmm… yo no veo nada―_ mientras se esforzaba por ver― _no hay nada―_

La peliazul fijo su vista de nuevo en el árbol, tenía razón su hermana ¡claro! Como iba a pensar que había algo en ese árbol si media por lo menos cinco metros, así que era prácticamente imposible lo que creía.

―_Tienes razón, lo más seguro es que sean mis nervios, hay que seguir viendo los animales―_

Así las dos hermanas siguieron su camino.

**0o0o0o0o**

El pelinegro estaba viendo el atardecer y esperando noticias de su espía, se encontraba desesperado, durante 500 años estaba buscando la reencarnación de su Sakura, aunque en algunas ocasiones la creía encontrar, nunca podía sustraer su esencia, así que esperaba que en esta ocasión si fuera cierto.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro con fuerza, otra vez iba a tener a su Sakura entre sus brazos, sentir su calor, su olor, ver sus hermosos ojos que le brindaban tanta paz y sobre todo, de nuevo poder disfrutar el paraíso que solo conseguía cuando estaba con ella.

Por ella había sido capaz de vender su alma, por ella era capaz de hacer todo lo que ella quisiera, era capaz de poner su vida en sus manos, ya que su vida era la pelirosa.

Pero de algo se había dado cuenta, su amor lo había llevado al sacrificio, había dejado todo por ella, pero aun no comprendía por Sakura había evitado que ambos se mataran ¿lo había hecho por él o por Naruto? Con esto último cerro el puño y abrió sus ojos mostrando el odio que sentía por el rubio, era inconcebible que ella mara a ese usurutankochi, él era mil veces mejor que él.

No importaba lo que pasara, ella estaría de nuevo entre sus brazos y la haría suya por toda la eternidad.

―_Sasuke-sama―_ dijo alguien detrás de él.

―_¿Qué pasa?―_ dijo sin voltear.

―_Acaba de llegar―_

―_Hazlo pasar―_ ordeno enseguida, y se dio la vuelta en cuanto sintió la presencia de su espía_― ¿Gaara qué descubriste?―_

―_Como llegaron los informes, su nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, tienes 16 años, si la ves no se parece en nada a Sakura-sama, sin embargo el aura que emana de ella es idéntica a la de Sakura-sama, tal y como lo ordenaste la he observado todo el día y fue capaz de sentirme, cosa que si fuera un humano corriente no sería capaz de realizar, además cuando me presenció me pareció ver que sus ojos perlados tenían un destello jade como los de tu amor―_

El moreno comenzó a analizar todo la información ¡por fin! Por fin había reencarnado, después de tanto tiempo iba a poder tener a su Sakura.

―_Mira esto―_ dijo el pelirrojo dándole una foto― _te dije que no se parecía físicamente a Sakura-sama, son como el agua y el aceite, pero personalmente prefiero a Sakura―_

El azabache miro con irritación a su acompañante por su ultima mención ¿Qué acaso tenía que matar a sus propios subordinados para evitar que se acercaran a la pelirosa? Parecía que no importaba la época que fuera, siempre había alguien interesado en su Sakura, pero qué podía hacer él, el pelirrojo era alguien muy importante, además de que era un subordinado de los más eficaces.

Miro fijo la fotografía, tenía razón, no se parecían en nada, él siempre pensó que su Sakura reencarnaría en alguien muy similar a su yo original, pero no era cierta su teoría, se había equivocado.

―_Te puedes retirar Gaara, ya no te necesito―_

―_Como usted ordene Sasuke-sama―_ dando una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación.

El moreno se dirigió a su habitación y se acerco al cuerpo de la pelirosa.

―_Por fin te voy a ver amor mío―_ mientras acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla― _no sabes cuánto te extraño, después de tanto tiempo por fin vamos a volver a estar juntos y esta vez será para siempre―_ al tiempo que se acercaba y le daba un beso en sus labios.

**0o0o0o0o**

La peliazul ya se encontraba en su casa, pero por alguna razón no se sentía tranquila, había algo que le decía que no todo estaba bien, sentía una gran angustia en su pecho.

Miro su cuarto buscando un indicio que le mostrara que algo no andaba bien.

Vio su cama estilo medieval, a su lado los buros seguían igual que cuando se había marchado, se dirigió a su balcón, esperando que la vista del jardín fuera capaz de tranquilizar su mente.

Observo su jardín lleno de flores, el agradable olor llego a su nariz e inhalo profundamente intentando calmar sus agitados nervios, miro las estrellas y le pareció ver algo familiar.

Su cabeza le comenzó a doler y varias imágenes se le presentaron, como si estuviera viendo una película en primera persona, miró una aldea incendiada, un rubio hermoso que la miraba con una ternura que nunca había visto en su vida diciéndole 'Sakura-chan', después sentía un miedo inmenso y veía como corría a través de un bosque, sin encontrar una salida o un lugar donde esconderse, se paro en un claro y voltea y en ese momento sintió una respiración en su espalda, con gran temor volteo poco a poco para ver a un chico alto blanco y con ojos de color ónix que le parecía que era capaz de ver a través de su alma, musitó un 'Sasuke-kun' al tiempo que el chico se abalanzaba sobre ella y la comenzaba a besar fieramente y apropiarse de su cuerpo.

―¡PARA!― gritó la chica sujetando con sus manos su cabeza y comenzando a llorar, como si fuera una orden, todas las imágenes que estaban en su cabeza cesaron, dejándola con una inmensa tristeza, había presenciado una violación y lo peor es que sentía ese dolor como suyo.

Corrió desesperada y se acostó en su cama, tapándose con las sabanas para así sentirse más segura.

Temblaba y sollozaba ligeramente, en verdad que nunca le había pasado eso, en su sueño, se llamaba Sakura, conoció a dos chicos sumamente hermosos, uno que emanaba una alegría y calidez sorprendente, el otro que con una sola mirada era capaz de doblegar tu alma, pero esa mirada que reflejaba tantas cosas y a la vez nada, pero aun así los dos la habían mirado con un gran amor que nunca había visto, corrección, no la miraban a ella, miraban a 'Sakura', aun así se preguntaba el cómo sería esa chica, ya que tenía que ser muy hermosa para poder tener la atención de esos dos, pero…..el de los ojos negros la violaba a pesar de todo ¿Por qué? No encontraba la lógica, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

…

…

…

Sintió que el frio viento jugaba con su cabello, abrió los ojos y miró como estaba recorriendo su vasto jardín, quería hablar o gritar pero no podía, sentía como si estuviera otra vez en ese extraño sueño, seguía caminando hasta detenerse en el pequeño estanque que se encontraba en su jardín, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver su reflejo, su cabello azul ahora era de un rosa pálido, su cara era más blanca que de costumbre, sus ojos eran dos vivas esmeraldas que iluminaban su rostro, su cuerpo era más menudo, lo único que reconoció fue la pijama que llevaba puesta.

Miro al frente y reconoció al chico que había visto con anterioridad, aunque ahora lo podía apreciar mejor, de verdad que era hermoso, estaba vestido todo de negro, cosa que hacia resaltar mejor su cuerpo y su rostro pálido que contrastaba a la perfección con su cabello y sus ojos ónix que denotaban una inmensa sorpresa y una alegría autentica.

―_Sasuke―_ dijo con una voz terriblemente fría.

No había tiempo, ya era hora que su Sakura despertara y él como idiota buscando el lugar, debería de haber visto el informe completo de Gaara, pero ya no había tiempo, le llego el dulce olor de cerezo que se perdió rápidamente.

Aun con esa rapidez, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápidamente y su sangre a hervir por deseos de tenerla entre sus brazos, de nuevo llego ese olor embriagador y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía, era el jardín de una casa, la miro viendo su reflejo al agua, al percatarse de su presencia elevo su rostro y por fin después de tantos años fue capaz de ver esos orbes esmeraldas que le robaban el aliento y al escuchar su voz sintió un escalofrió por el tono tan frio que dijo su nombre.

―_¿Sa-sakura?―_

**0o0o0o0o**

Kyyyyyyya x fin después de tanto tiempo lo termine, es q l verdad q no tenia inspi y ps pr q hago cosas q ni siquiera a mi me gustan, a lo mejor no queda muy explicativo lo de l reencarnación d saku n hina, pr eso lo explicare en los sig cap.

S merece un review o no??? Ojala q si y asi actualizo mas pronto, cuídense muxo y arigato x leerme.

Ja nee

«¨ Şăŝûśàķū 4 Ëvεř¨» _nunca lo olviden n.n_


End file.
